


The Grim Pantry

by SuperPsychedelic



Series: Divergent Happenings of the Fog [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, PTSD, The game has changed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPsychedelic/pseuds/SuperPsychedelic
Summary: Sequel to "Is it Really No Mither?"There is never any rest for the broken in the Entity's fog. Still affected by the events of last time, David would rather pretend nothing had happened but Dwight knows better. There is no time for talk however as the survivors are pulled into another horrifying trial in a new area of the dreaded swamp. This time however, the Hag doesn't seem to want to play by the rules, and things take a horrific turn with the Killer unbridled from the Entity's chains.





	The Grim Pantry

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my computer for a while (since the aforementioned map came out), and I felt bad that people could be reading this so I figured I would post the first part of this work even though it's far from thought out. I don't have much motivation to write at the moment, so I don't know when the next part is coming.

 

“Vamos hijo, just pick a card! There's virtually no way you can lose this bet!”

“I said _no_ Visconti! I'm not fallin’ fer your bullshit card tricks!” David slapped away the hand holding the flared deck. “Everyone knows you cheat yet arse off at cards!”

Ace scoffed, “Wow, you cut me deep chavón, real deep. I was trying to be nice. There's only four Aces in this entire deck! Pick any of the other 48 other cards and you win this shiny new flashlight!”

“Yea, and if I don't, I'll be out _another_ bloody medkit. And something tells me no matter what I fuckin’ pick it's gonna be a bloody ace. So _fuck_ _off_  you connivin’ snake!”

Finally Ace backed off, his grin turning into a sly smirk. “Pshh… Fine. Have it your way D.K. Missin’ out on a great opportunity here.” His beady eyes refocused on the nerdy kid sat next to David, obviously trying to stay invisible throughout all of this. He artfully flared his old tattered deck in front of him, his crooked grin flashing anew. “What about you Fairfield? Up for a bet?”

Dwight recoiled in surprise as the cards were shoved in his face. David scowled angrily at the gambler, fists balling up tight, “He don't want non’ya bullshite either!”

“Now now now, I don't think you speak for Mr. Fairfield here. Let's hear it from him.” He wiggled the cards under Dwight's nose. “Whaddaya say kid? Up for a friendly bet?”

Dwight anxiously glanced between the two men; David with his furious, warning look, and Ace with that hopeful and cheery grin obscured behind dark shades. He had really hoped to stay out of these shenanigans, but alas.

“Um, that's okay Ace, I'm pretty happy with the stuff I have now.”

“Oh come on, it's like I'm giving this thing away! Just-”

David jumped to his feet, ready to start letting his fists do the talking if the older man didn't leave them alone.

The sudden move immediately made the Argentinian back off a bit. That British brute could be pretty intimidating at times.

“Okay okay! I'm going! Really disappointed in you guys though. Maybe next time.” He said, slipping his deck back up his sleeve and shooting them a fingergun. He hesitated before procuring a small pouch from his pocket and tossing it into the flames. It was consumed almost instantly. More than likely a luck offering for a future trial. With David's fiery scowl at his back, Ace pulled down his signature cap and went off in search of someone a little more tolerant of his antics; probably Bill.

When they were free of the trickster's presence, David flopped back down onto the log seat. “I swear to God I'm gonna sock him right in his fuckin’ face one of these days.” His fists were still tightly balled up, bruised knuckles ready to hit just about anything.

Dwight put a hand on the larger man's forearm, trying to get his friend to calm down a bit. “C'mon you know he's not worth it. Save it for the trials.”

“Argh, I know, but that jackass just gets on my nerves. It's prolly cause I used to collect from dickheads like him.”

“Huh? Whaddaya mean ‘collect’?”

“Well, back before this hell, I was a debt collector, ‘specially for his sort. And sometimes… it'd get messy when they didn't want ta pay up. Turns out winnin’ bar fights is a good thing to have on your resume fer that type 'o work.” He chuckled a bit.

Surprised, Dwight's eyebrows rose at that, “I guess everyone's good at something. I get why he puts you off so much though.” The leader supposed he now understood why the two didn't seem to get along (aside from their vastly different personalities). Ace could be a pest, but he seemed to get under David's skin the most. It didn't help that the man had such a short fuse. Teamwork during trials was much too important, and having them squabble and pick at one other was a great way to get the whole team killed. David was his best friend, but the team came first. He'd confront the two later.

Out of seemingly nowhere, Feng Min walked in from the fog and stood on the opposite side of the campfire. She put her hands on her hips and gave them both a bored look. “你们两个应该承认你的爱。对于每个人来说都是显而易见的。得到一个房间。” The small Chinese lady huffed, then stormed off.

“Sorry love, but I don't understand _bloody ASIAN!_ ” David called after her. “The fuck is she on about?”

They were startled by a calm voice from behind.  “She said good luck next trial.” Jake seemed bored as he chewed on a blade of grass. The stealthy survivalist seemed to sneak up on them like that a little too often for Dwight's liking. His nerves were already shot; being startled was the last thing he needed.

“Didn't really sound like that's what she said,” Dwight bemused.

Jake shrugged and then pulled a collection of odd flowers from his parka. He gave the bunch a once-over before tossing them into the eternal fire pit, burning them up immediately. “Trial’s gonna start soon,” He added.

“Aghh bloody hell…”

It certainly felt like enough time had passed for another trial to start- or maybe not enough. Better to start prepping just in case.

Dwight quickly checked his pockets and grimaced. He didn't seem to have any kind of offering on hand for the fire. At least he had a good amount of supplies in his medkit. He looked to David who proceeded to lean over his knees with a sigh.

“Got nothing to offer?” Dwight asked.

“Nah… Not like it helps any.”

“You never know.”

“Well… I 'spose I could take in a few bandages and whatnot if things go sour.”

“Good idea.”

With Jake sat on the opposite side of the fire, the three waited for the fog to possibly take them into the next trial. Anyone could potentially be chosen wherever they may be wandering, but only four at a time could ever brave the trials at once.

The three at the fire sat in silent anticipation. Dwight wasn't sure which was worse: agonizing over the imminent trial, or the ordeal itself. His fingers instinctively went to his mouth and he started biting his nails. David promptly slapped his hand away and gave him an admonishing look.

“S-Sorry.” The two had previously agreed to try and break Dwight of some of his nervous ticks, and biting his nails was one.

After a good long while that unnatural fog started to creep into their campsite along the ground. The leader gave his hunched-over companion a sharp shove, who jerked out of his cat-nap with a snort, “Ha?! What?!... Oh..”

The dark fog was curling up and around their ankles now; soon they would all be engulfed. The Brit grabbed onto his friend's elbow. He didn't like being separated from Dwight at the beginning of a trial. Jake watched them calmly from across the fire, prepared to accept whatever horrors were in store for them. It was almost scary how impassive he had become; almost like fighting for his life had become a monotonous day-job.

Before long, the mist had obscured everything; the survivors couldn't even see each other if they had wanted to. David gripped onto the smaller man a little tighter. After several minutes in the suffocating mist, it started to clear up.

The smell came first; mud, dirt, thick vegetation, humidity, general filth. Then they realized they were surrounded by bullrush.

The swamp.

“Aw for the love 'a God, not this place. I jus got m’ keks an’ trainers cleaned up from the _last_ time we were ‘ere!”

Dwight glanced around, not seeing anyone nearby, before leading them to a nearby generator to work on. The mud squelched and sucked on their legs as they walked, threatening to pull their shoes right off of their feet. Dwight could hear the Brit continue to grumble about getting soaked up to his elbows in marsh muck.

They worked on the generator in relative peace; no sign of the killer yet. After an uncomfortable amount of time with nothing but the mechanical sounds of the gen, David started to more carefully scan his surroundings. Dwight did the same; he knew David was looking for that shimmer in distance, characteristic of the Wraith. After what had happened, well, David spent most of his time hiding if that particular killer was in play; he wouldn't even go for saves unless of course it was Dwight, and gens were out of the question unless he knew the Wraith was busy. The leader felt so sorry for his friend, but he understood completely; he had been there after all. David would never admit it, but Dwight knew how much he now feared that killer in particular after what it had done to him. It angered Dwight to know someone usually so fearless and tough was now so incredibly terrified of that thing.

He had tried to get David to talk about it, but the man always seemed to find a way to deflect the conversation. Dwight didn't really like dredging that terrible memory up, but he was worried it was tearing up the man the more he tried to pretend it didn't happen. The Brit seemed to welcome his presence however, and Dwight was at least glad for that so he could keep an eye on him.

The former pizza boy continued to scan the horizon of the swamp when he realized something. The swamp was different. The paddle boat was nowhere in the distance and there were a couple good sized shacks scattered about.

“Hey, this is different. We're in a different part of swamp.”

“Hm? Hey.. yea… yea yer roight, I don't see that big boat anywhere.”

“We should probably try to explore a bit after we finish up here; get our bearings.”

David nodded in agreement, resuming his work on the machine while keeping a close eye out for a certain invisible silhouette in the fog. He'd be damned if he was going to let that sick fuck get anywhere near him again. He had even adapted to Laurie's method of stabbing killers to get away, just in case it ever got to that. He always carried something sharp with him nowadays.

When the generator finally roared to life, the two slowly started to make their way toward what seemed to be the main structure. There had still been no sign of the killer yet, so they remained cautious. Most of the shack looked like it had been thrown together with random planks, driftwood, and fishing nets. They found a gap in the wall and climbed inside. Dwight heard a distinct crunch underfoot, and looked down to see an old bone that he had split open. By the light of the lanterns scattered around this maze-like crawlspace Dwight noticed more bones strewn about the muddy floor and... skeletons. _Human_ skeletons. Some were even confined in tight little gibbet cages.

“Oh shit…” David looked around, eyes wide with unease. “We should get outta ‘ere…”

“Y-yeah.”

They both immediately went out the way they came in, and went out in search of another generator to work on.

Suddenly a yelp was heard in the distance. The two both looked at each other.

“Sounded like Ace.”

David nodded coolly. Without another word the two went off in search of the gambler in distress. They may not have liked him, but he was still a teammate.

Before long they stumbled upon the scene, and quickly ducked behind some rocks to observe.

It was the Hag, and she was dragging Ace away by his foot through the mud. The man looked to be in dire straights, as there was a lot of blood and he didn't seem to be fighting. Dwight then noticed that the Hag was speaking... no, she seemed to be... singing something, in a raspy and gurgling voice. He couldn't make out any words, but she sounded happy or excited. It was disturbing to say the least.

There was something else… or rather not something; her red stain wasn't showing. Dwight knew from a _certain_ journal that the red stain was a product of the arachnid deity’s influence over a killer. Had she somehow suppressed the Entity’s power or was the bond weakened? Truly curious.

“Hey look, she's takin’ ‘im to the buildin’ we jus’ left.”

“Basement might be somewhere in there,” Dwight mused.

They waited to hear the gut wrenching scream of a man being thrown onto a meathook, but nothing came. After a confirmatory bout of silence Dwight spoke up.

“This isn't a normal trial. Something’s up with Hag and I'm not sure what it is.”

“What do we do then?”

“Same as always; fix gens, don't get caught.”

“And the old man?” David asked distastefully.

Dwight sighed, “Well someone's gotta go rescue him.”

The Brit smirked, “Sure, but, the Hag don't seem like she's in any hurry to kill 'im. Let's do a genny first.”

Frowning in disapproval, Dwight followed his companion to a nearby generator hidden in some bullrush and got to work. He hoped this wasn't a mistake and that Ace would be more or less okay.

After a short time of matching wires and getting gears back into place, the hunk of metal roared back to life, echoed by another one on the other side of the swamp. Three generators down already. They were making good progress it seemed, but Dwight still had a bad feeling about this whole situation.

Just as he had finished that thought however, another pained scream resounded in the distance. Jake.

The two survivors looked at each other nervously.

“I think it's time to split up,” Dwight murmured.

David grimaced, obviously unhappy at that, but he knew it was their best course of action. “You go help Jake, and I'll try to find Ace.”

The Brit grumbled but agreed, “Agh, alroight, but be careful in that place. Don't want to hav’ta rescue all three 'o ya sorry bastards…”

The leader smiled. He knew that was tough guy code for ‘I don't like leaving you alone or seeing you hurt, so please stay safe.’

“I will David, but you do the same okay?” Dwight called as he started jogging for the largest shack that was filled with bones. He saw David give him a small salute before going towards where Jake was sure to be.

 

~~

 

“Fuckin’... bloody goddamn swamp…” David grumbled as he trudged through a particularly muddy patch of turf. His pants were positively coated with muck by now. “This place can go to hell…”

It had only been a few minutes since him and Dwight had separated, but David was already feeling the effects of his absence. His anxiety was starting to elevate and a sense of paranoia was setting in. Ever since that.. that incident, he had trouble being alone, even for a small amount of time. His mind would start playing tricks on him, like hearing the Wraith's snarls next to him or a shimmer in the distance. The whole experience would start replaying in his head as well, and he'd feel phantom pains and touches that made him shiver. He was a bloody mess without Dwight around.

He shuddered and slapped his forehead a few times, trying to rid himself of the unwanted thoughts.

_Pull it together! There's no Wraith here. It's the Hag, and Jake needs my help._

Gradually, the muddy Brit made his way over to where he assumed Jake had been attacked. He kept an eye on the ground for any of those magic triangles the Hag used to teleport around. His mind partly drifted back to what Dwight had been saying about the Hag. Something was off with the killer according to the man, but David couldn't really place what it was. She seemed about as murderous as always.

David hesitated at the beginnings of a dull heartbeat in his ears. He crouched lower into the tall grass; somewhat difficult with the mud and his natural stockiness but he managed. It definitely seemed like he was going in the right direction. Carefully, he approached, and the dull thudding grew into a deafening headache. A nearby shriek from Jake caused him to duck low to the ground. He was only 10 meters or so away and he hadn't even realized it in all of this obscuring shrubbery.

That thin sack of skin and bones known as the Hag was on top of Jake, pinning him in the mud with her claws sinking into his army-green parka. The kid was doing his best to fight her, but he looked weak and in a considerable amount of pain. His right arm looked to be completely useless; it lay limply on the ground, bent at an odd angle.

 _“Sssneaky meddlerrr!!”_ She hissed menacingly. For a moment, David was shocked. _It can speak??_

_“Cann neverr LEAAVE. Punishss!”_

The Hag then took her oversized clawed hand and wrapped it around one of Jake's legs. He immediately started to squirm and whine as she squeezed. She seemed to enjoy watching him panic. Finally, there was a loud

 

**_**CRUNCH**_ **

 

David cringed. Jake screamed, a guttural and visceral sound he had never heard come from the man before, even when impaled on a hook. Tears streamed down his face as he whimpered, obviously in extreme agony.

 _“Tryy meddle naoww…”_ The Hag seemed to consider the mangled boy she was perched on top of, observing his pain with interest. With a claw, she dug into a wound somewhere beneath the thick green coat, producing several distressed yelps from her victim. She then withdrew the claw and dribbled the gore into her maw, seeming to sigh at the taste.

_“Paain, fearrr… goood flavorrsss~”_

Hissing in satisfaction, she hopped off of the survivor and bounded over to the nearby completed generator.

_“All musss sufferr, muss NEVERR leavve!!”_

To David's horror, the Hag started to literally tear apart the machine in a blind rage, throwing pieces of it everywhere. In no time, the generator that was previously chugging away at full power was a broken pile of scrap once again. _She can't do that!_ David's never seen a killer touch a fully powered gen before, much less reduce it to this. It was one of those weird rules of this game of death they played, and the Hag just broke that rule. There was no thunderous sign or retaliation of the Entity however, so David was unsure about this whole new situation.

When her destruction was complete, the grungy, skeletal monster slunk back over to Jake. She clacked her jaws together with a gurgle of accomplishment.

 _“Staayyy... bleeeed… mayyy returrrn forr ssnack; mayyy not.”_ A sound not unlike that of a drowning cat came from her throat; probably some sort of laugh. The Hag then turned and bounded off towards the main shack: the one _Dwight_ was in.

 _Ah shite…_ _You better not get caught you bloody dork._

When the killer was comfortably away, David emerged from his hiding spot and moved over to bloody heap in the mud. He grew concerned when he noticed the maimed survivor was silent and unmoving.

“Jake?... Kid? You alive?”

Jake's face remained blank, eyes half-lidded. David grimaced. The thought that he might actually be dead was slowly creeping into his mind.

“C’mon, wakey wakey, Jakey,” he uncertainly teased, patting at the younger man's face a couple times.

Jake's eyes fluttered. _Oh thank God._

He was probably just in a state of shock then. What the hell should he do to help him though? He hadn't really bothered to learn much first aid since he's been here; he rarely even bothered to patch himself up most of the time unless he was at risk of bleeding to death. How the hell do you set fractured limbs? He wished Claudette was here; she would know what to do.

“Aite kid, I'mma do my best to help ya out, sit tight.”

David got out what little medical supplies he had on his person, and promptly got to work attempting to patch up the dying survivor.

“We’ll 'ave ya up and at 'em in no time…” he hoped.


End file.
